


Returning the Favor

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mechanical Rose, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), ruby see a therapist challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “You know, Ruby, you can talk to me about things that are troubling you as well.”
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 30





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet set at some point in chapter 3 of volume 8. I'm not sure how well this actually fits into canon but I don't really care.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know, Ruby, you can talk to me about things that are troubling you as well."

"Huh?" Penny's voice jolts Ruby out of her thoughts, breaking the silence that had fallen over their little group. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you've been there for me, when I've been worried about—everything that's happened lately." Penny pauses, glancing over at Nora's unconscious form. "And you've helped me so much, listening to me talk about my fears and encouraging me. I want to do the same for you. Like friends do."

"That's okay, Penny. You don't have to." Ruby glances around, looking for something to distract from this conversation. She's never been good at talking about her feelings. Unfortunately for her, there's not a whole lot to do here while they wait for May to return with the airship.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to," Penny says earnestly. It's hard to resist her when she sounds so hopeful. And then she echoes Ruby's words from the alley on that day that changed everything. "Please, Ruby. As a friend."

How can Ruby say no to that?

"Well, okay." Ruby blows out a long breath, and gives in. "What should I talk about?"

"Well, I think how it generally works is I listen to you talk about whatever is on your mind, like you did for me," Penny begins, looking at Ruby expectantly. "So, Ruby, tell me. What has been troubling you lately?"

"Well, I guess I've had a lot to think about lately. So much has happened in such a short amount of time." Ruby looks over at Nora before taking a deep breath to brace herself and closing her eyes. "I guess I'm just worried that I'm not up for dealing with it. Everyone expects me to be the leader and know what to do, and I try my best, but it's so hard. What if I mess up? What if I let everyone down? What if Yang was right about me?"

Wow. It actually felt pretty good to say that out loud. Get it off her chest.

"What do you mean, what if Yang was right about you?" Penny asks. Her voice is gentle, and there's absolutely no judgement or condescension in her tone. Ruby feels a wave of affection for her friend wash over her. "What did your sister say?"

Despite how kind Penny sounds, Ruby can't bring herself to meet the other girl's eyes. "She just—before we left, when we were all arguing down in Mantle, she made it sound like I haven't been doing a very good job leading lately. I just can't stop wondering if she's right."

"Oh, Ruby." Ruby looks up just in time to see Penny step forward to hug her. She braces herself for impact, but Penny is gentle. It's much softer than her usual rocket-powered hugs, just warm and comforting. "I'm sure that Yang didn't mean what she said. You're a great leader, you always have been. I've always admired that about you. Whenever I've felt unsure about what to do, I've always thought to myself: what would Ruby do? So don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Penny," Ruby replies quietly. Her eyes are burning slightly, and she brings a hand up to swipe roughly at her face when Penny steps back. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Of course! Anytime, Ruby. I know that things are hard right now, but I also know that we can get through it if we stick together." She takes Ruby's hands in her own and squeezes them lightly, looking her square in the eye. "I'll always be here for you Ruby."

Ruby wipes at her eyes again. "I'm always here for you too, Penny."

"Thank you, Ruby," Penny says, beaming at her. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do." Ruby smiles back at her friend. "Thank you, Penny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
